Veronica and Eli
by DontCopyMe
Summary: Pure, hardcore WeeVer! Eli and Veronica forever! I love weevil. There is explixit sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"W-O-W" Felix drawled out, staring appreciatively at something behind Weevil's head. "Check out little miss blondie over there."

"_Damn_, thatis some _fine_ white meat" Dominic agreed, licking his lips and grinning, as a few other PCHers wolf whistled and cackled.

Weevil snapped his head back to see who they were talking about. He felt his mouth open slightly. Veronica Mars. Looking good enough to eat as usual. She was wearing her customary boots and a tiny black skirt, showing off her shapely legs perfectly. Her skin looked creamy, like the most expensive silk. Her top was long sleeved, but she was the kind of girl that cloth just snuggled perfectly to; her form-fitting shirt looked really good. He licked his lovely full lips as he wondered what it would feel like to touch her, caress her. Though he felt a little ashamed, he couldn't stop himself from wondering how her breasts would feel in his hands. He wanted to be deep inside her, he wanted to hear her moan his name.

Whoa. Where the hell did that come from? He had gone from admiring her like any other guy, to imagining actually having sex with her. What was he thinking? Veronica Mars, whom he would constantly banter with and tease? He had _never_ thought of her that way, well not to that extent.

"Yo, Weeve! You hear anythin' we been sayin or what?"

Weevil snapped his head back round. "Huh?" he said a bit dazedly.

"Man, he wuz still checkin out blondie! You have a thing fo' her, don' ya?" Alec exclaimed, all the PCHers laughing and catcalling.

"Shut up assholes!" I yelled affectionately. They may be idiots, but they're my idiots, like my family, they've always been there for me.

"God, he's _blushing_! Weevil's blushing!" they were enjoying themselves.

"Alright that's it." My glare had the desired effect, and the gang immediately quieted down. After all, even the toughest, bitchiest 09ers were scared of Eli Navarro.

As I parted from my buddies, and walked to class, I thought about the fiery blond pixie I had come to like so much. It's just that I never realized, never noticed myself crossing the boundary between feelings of friendship, and those of attraction. It scares me. No girl had affected him this way, making him think so much and so seriously about her. Lilly and just about any girl he had ever been with, had been easy. Truth be told, the only reason they would be with him was if they were easy. He had always been someone's dirty little secret. No white girl would openly admit to _dating_ him. After all, he had created the image that he didn't care. That he didn't have feelings, that he couldn't hurt. He had never fallen in love before. Almost, once, but not quite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Veronica's POV

Veronica was on a case and she needed Weevil's help. She decides she'll somehow get him into the girl's bathroom with her to discuss what needed to be done. She was willing to give him 17 of the profits if he did the job right. To tell the truth, it was way more than generous. The right price would be more like 10, and Weevil would have been content with that, but for some reason she is feeling very giving towards Eli Navarro.

She tries to convince herself that it's not because of his boyish charm and sexy badass attitude. Or his beautiful big chocolate eyes, framed by long, dark lashes, and his full, enticing lips. Or his amazing runner's physique with his rippling muscles and honey colored skin. No, it definitely has nothing to go with that. Nothing to do with the face that she may be falling in love with a certain motorcycle gang leader.

Wait a minute. She did _not_ just think that. There was _no way _she could think of Weevil like that. What the hell is wrong with her? Is she crazy?! Weevil and her could never… She's panicking now. This was just so sudden. It had never occurred to her before that she could develop feelings for Eli Navarro. Sure, she had always known he looked like a Latino god, but she had somehow just accepted that she wasn't allowed to be attracted to him. But now she's wondering why.

She suddenly stops worrying. _This is stupid_, she thinks, _it's not like he'll ever feel anything for me. Him and a little white girl like me? Yeah right, he'd probably just laugh. Sigh._

She's looking for him now, to find out what class he's willing to skip with her, unless he has a free period at some point. She finally finds him, looking cool as ever in baggy jeans and a black shirt, starting a fight with some conceited 09er who had obviously pissed him. Light glints off his dangerously angry eyes and the diamond on his left ear. He looks even hotter with his famous menacing sneer as he looks at the 09er in a way that makes his shrink back a little. A small crowd has started forming around the two however, and the popular kid doesn't want to look like a wuss, so he starts mouthing off some bullshit that Veronica can't here from where she is. _This can't be good_, she thinks as Weevil starts to walk swiftly towards the rich boy.

She rushes toward the scene quickly and steps in between the two boys. Weevil tries to step around her, but she places her the flat of her hand firmly against his chest. He could easily push past her, but thankfully he doesn't.

"You do not want to piss him off," she says addressing the imbecile who was obviously relieved Veronica had stopped Weevil from advancing, though he was trying to hide.

"Whatever," he scoffed back.

"He would have bashed your head in jackass, so I suggest you stop trying to act tough and move the hell along. Fast. He's dying to break your face. And I really wouldn't care if he did. So shoo fly, shoo."

The people around them started laughing and a few whoops were heard. Any entertainment was welcomed at Neptune High. The boy gave her a dirty glare, but he couldn't meet Weevil's eyes and just stomped off.

She turned around slowly to face Weevil.

"Hey. Sorry I had to butt in, but no matter whose fault it was, if you guys had fought, he would walk away scott free and you would take the fall. You cannot afford getting suspended Weevil, and believe me you would have. You know as well as I how society works."

He just grunts in response, but he looking at her in a way that makes her want to curl her toes. In a good way.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks."

"No problem. So here's the deal….."

She tells him about the case and they decide to meet in the 5th period in the girl's bathroom to discuss and plan.

"So I'll hang up the Out of Order sign and wait for you!" she sing-songs and grins.

He smirks back chuckling at her. Again he has this look in his eyes, and she has to force herself not to think any sinful thoughts right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Weevil's POV**

He just can't stop thinking about her. He tries to concentrate on the lesson goin on, but how can the teacher's monotonous voice droning on dully compare to sweet mental images of Veronica Mars.

"Mr. Navarro. MR. NAVARRO!"

Weevil snaps out of his daydream of Veronica in tight black leather and looks up at the teacher who was in his face yelling.

"Can I have your attention please?" the man asks sarcastically.

Weevil lets out a big sigh, and then not so subtly, wipes at his face as if trying to remove the spit flecks that the teacher sprayed on him. Of course, the class starts laughing, and Weevil cracks a lazy grin. He isn't this daring often, but he's going to see Ronnie in- he cracks a glance at the clock- 2 minutes and 46 seconds.

"Yeah sure Mr. Andrews, I'm paying attention." His Hispanic accent in undoubtedly attractive.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it!" the teacher snaps. Weevil averts his face as the spit sprays again. Again the class erupts into giggles. Andrews is getting seriously frustrated now. "Eli Navarro! Can you give me a brief overview of the reconstruction and the rise of industrialization?"

Eli opens his mouth, having no idea what to say, but then – you know it! The bell rings, and he is outta there in a flash. He hangs around in an empty classroom, waiting for all the students milling around in the hallways to go to class, before he meets Ms. Mars in the girl's bathroom. He has to admit, after taking deep breaths to stop his heart from hammering too hard and too fast, that he is way more excited to just see a girl than he should be. Lilly never got him this way even after he hooked up with her. He hadn't even kissed Veronica yet, and here he was, acting like some lovesick Romeo.

After around five minutes, Weevil sneaks out of the classroom, down the hallway, and stops in front of the girls' bathroom. He stares at the large "Out of Order" sign on the door for a second, sighs, and then steps in.

"Hiya Weevil!" Veronica chirps at him.

"What's the plan Veronica," he asks rolling his eyes.

"O.K. it's nothing really, basically, we're gonna be in this hip hop club and I need someone to take of me."

His heart thuds and he cannot help but feel excited at her words. He manages to keep an indifferent façade.

"That's it? You just want me to babysit you? You think I don't have anything better to do?" It comes out harsher than he intended.

Veronica sighs and he can see that she is a little hurt, though she tries to hide it. "I'm paying you 17 of the profits Weevil…" she says in a small voice.

He just looks at her for a second, and guilt shoots painfully through his heart. She never got hurt so easily before. This is the tough, sassy, back-talking Veronica Mars we're talking about! The fact that _he_ managed to hurt her so easily when people like Dick and Logan couldn't made him feel extremely bad.

Before he could think about what he was doing, he had stridden towards her, his face directly in front of hers.

"Veronica." He whispers. Then he kisses her, nibbling gently on her lips. It feels amazing. Her lips are so warm and so soft. He sighs as he caresses her lips with his own. At first she freezes, and he is sure she will pull back, but she doesn't. When she starts kissing him back, her lips moving with his in the most wonderful way, he thinks he will die of pleasure and happiness. When she moans softly, and puts her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, he tenderly licks her lips, tracing their outline with the tip of his tongue. He gasps as she captures his tongue in her mouth and starts stroking it with her own. The passion escalates quickly, and soon they are clinging to each other kissing ferociously, their tongues in a furious duel. When air becomes a problem they release each other, gasping for oxygen. He immediately starts planting kisses along her neck and up her jaw line, licking her pulse point.

"Weevil." It drove him crazy when she said his name like that. She slipped her small hands underneath his shirt as he started kissing her lips again, moving them up slowly and lightly, touching him everywhere. He sucked his breath in and whimpered in delight. He had her pressed up against the wall when the ball rang, causing them both to jump startled. They stared at each other, faces so close together, their breaths mingling. She smelt amazing; like grapefruit and blackcurrant. He could get lost in her eyes, green and deep like the sea.

"Wha-…" she started, obviously trying to ask him what that was all about.

"We'll talk later. I hafta get to class right now. Is the Sheriff home?" Weevil asked quickly.

"Uh, no. He's off on a job for the next couple of days."

"Okay, I'll drop by your place after school?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Sounds good."

"Great." Then smiling and saluting her, he dashed out of the bathroom leaving her with her gaping after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – LEMON**

Veronica noisily opened the door to her home and threw her bag onto the couch. She sighed happily. She was feeling on top of the world. It was Thursday, and school was off on Friday. That meant that she had a three day weekend ahead! Her dad would be back on Tuesday, and he had taken Backup with him, so she was completely free, with nothing to do except work on her case. _With Weevil _she finally allowed herself to think. Weevil. He was the main reason she felt so good. Just thinking about their kiss made the pit of her stomach tingle. Not to mention her heart thump uncontrollably, skipping a few beats, and then starting again a scary speed. Shoot. She had become _that_ girl.

Weevil stopped his bike a near Veronica's place, took a deep breath, and made his way to her house. He knocked twice and waited patiently. She opened it almost immediately, and his breath was take away yet again at how beautiful she was. He wondered nervously what they would say about the kiss. Would they pretend it never happened? Would that start dating? The thought almost made him laugh out loud. Gorgeous Veronica Mars date street thug Eli "Weevil" Navarro? Nah, not likely. And his boys would probably laugh if they even heard the words 'Weevil' and '_date_' together. For people like him it was more '_fucking' _than '_dating'_. He knew, though, that he would probably end up doing whatever she wanted. True, it would hurt if she just wanted him to be her dirty little secret, but it was better than nothing. But if she was going to be with him, in secret or otherwise, there could be no one else. He would put his foot down there. This would _not_ be Lilly all over again. Veronica was too precious. And he doubted he'd be able to remain 'almost' inlove with her. He knew that in a few more days he would be hopelessly and irrevocably in love with her. Hell, he probably already was. The thought of her with another guy was too much. If she was going to love him, then it had to be only him.

Veronica opened the door and let Weevil in. He swaggered fluidly in and she showed him to her room. He threw himself fluidly onto her bed, somehow managing to even do this looking like a movie star. Suddenly, not knowing what came over her, Veronica pounced on top of him, straddling his hips, her hands on either side of his head. He stared her in shock, awed at her forwardness, his seductive eyes wide. She lowered her face down on top of his and captured his lips in a sultry open mouthed kiss. He responded immediately, tangling his tongue with hers, pulling her head closer. After a few minutes of intense making out, he flipped them over so he was on top, his body flush against hers. They fit perfectly together, and Weevil gasped at the feeling of her breasts presses against his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it off, rubbing her hands all over his perfect abs and _sexy back_. He enjoyed her touch immensely and he growled as he attacked her neck, nipping and sucking at the tender skin there. He wanted to mark her, claim her, brand her as his own forever. (Ok, AN- she has already told weevil about the rape thingy, and ever since then she has been on birth control pills). He pulled her shirt off and kissed her flat tummy, licking the smooth skin. Then he sat back to look at her. Her skin had a pearl-like sheen. She looked like a goddess, with her cheeks flushed, her hair spread out on the pillow, her lids half-closed over her sparkling eyes, and her lips red and swollen. Not to mention the sheen of sweat on her body making her look even more stunning. He gently pulled her skirt off, and admired her attractive legs. He couldn't stop touching her. She was too beautiful to be true. An angel. After twenty minutes of exploring whatever skin they had already exposed of each other, he took off her bra. He gasped loudly and then simply stared at the incredible beauty before him. She blushed at his worshipful gaze, making him want her even more. He lightly strokes the side of one her breasts. Her nipples harden and tighten under his ministrations. And she mewls and closes her eyes, sighing his name every few seconds. He continues running his fingertips over her breasts. Then he cups them firmly, and uses his thumbs to thoroughly massage her nipples. She's moaning quite loudly now. He squeezes them tightly in his hands before sitting back for a second. She whimpers at the loss of contact. He looks at her and grins. Then, not breaking eye-contact, he slowly lowers his lips to he right nipple. She holds her breath, waiting. He touches the tip of his tongue to the tip of her hard pink bud, then starts to move it small circles, flicking it every now and then. He loves the noises she makes as he twirls tongue around the tight bud. He starts suckling on her, harder and harder. Then he moves to the next breast.

After enjoying this for quite while, Veronica feels it is time to pleasure him. She moves away from under him, pushing him down on the bed so that they have swapped positions. She massages, kisses, sucks, bites, probes, and licks the entire expanse of his honey-colored abdomen and he groans and gasps loudly in response. Finally she pulls down his jeans. He is wearing boxers underneath, and his arousal is very evident. She has never done this before, but she knows what to do. She is spurred on by her desire to touch him. She strokes his long legs and he shivers under her touch. She slips off his boxers and looks at him. He lays there like an Adonis, letting her drink in the sight of him. The way she is looking at him makes him even harder. With her fingertips she lightly strokes up his long, thick member. His cock jumps at her feather-like touch. Beads of pre-cum pearl at his tip. She uses her thumb to rub the head of his penis, circular motions around the slit. He is moaning her name louder than ever and he doesn't think he can take it anymore, but he doesn't want her to stop. She massages his testicles as she lowers her head to his tip. He is watching her intently, his hands clutching the blanket on either side. He cries out as she licks slowly from the base to the tip of his penis. She probes the tip if her tongue into his opening, and suddenly all he can see is white and his hips buck.

"Veronica." He cries out her name, trying to hold back the words that keep wanting to jump out; _I love you_.

She takes the head between her lips, into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. He doesn't know how much longer he can hold on. Then, kissing his tip one last time, she lifts herself up, and he lays her down on the bed and positions himself over her, spreading her legs wide. They both groan as his tip touches her opening. He kisses her thoroughly as he enters her, and she moans his name. She too holds back the words she feels on her lips; _I love you_. He is completely sheathed in her now, and together they start rocking, sliding him in and out, in and out of her. They chant each other's name as the start moving faster and harder. She has never felt anything so amazing; he fills her completely. They have increased their pace quite a bit now. The bed shakes and thumps furiously as he bangs into her. She's screaming in ecstasy when she comes, her orgasm ripping through her extraordinarily. After two more strokes, he buries him as deep inside her as he can and loses control with a shout, spilling himself inside of her. They are breathing heavily, and are both exhausted. They kiss, and he caresses her rapidly rising and falling chest lovingly. He pulls himself slowly out of her, and they both gasp at the loss of that feeling. The cuddle and embrace as he pulls the covers over them. With each others gentle whispers in their ears, they fall into a wonderful, tranquil slumber.


End file.
